


Granted Power

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve prays to the gods before heading to battle, and they grant him power through ritual pleasure.</p><p>For the gods, however, it's a little less about power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granted Power

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny bit of threesome soft core porn. Very vague. AU where Asgard is worshipped as the home of the gods world wide. Inspired by Ares wooing Xena. Written quickly.

Steve made his adulations to the gods in private. He was off to war in the morning. The Hydra army was marching once again.

He stood stripped before the alter. His shield upturned in front of him, he bent to his knee. "Allow me to succeed in my endeavors," he whispered. "Grant me the strength and skill I need to win this war, to save my friends and people."

They appeared beside him, silent as always. He did not dare look at their faces. Thor placed his large hand on Steve's right shoulder. "I grant you my strength." His voice echoed in the temple, rich and deep.

Loki's hand came to rest on his other shoulder. "And I grant you my cunning."

Their hands slipped down his body. Thor's hand fisted around him, and with a few strokes, Steve felt the heat pool between his legs. Loki's nimble fingers traced patterns of magic over his skin. They ghosted over his chest, tweaking his nipples. Steve bit back a groan.

Thor's hand slipped to his sack, rubbing and teasing. He felt lips on his shoulders and back; they peppered him with light touches, and then tongues ran across his neck and down his sternum.

Steve gasped when fingers breached him from behind, cold and slick. They stretched him slowly, and they brushed by a spot inside that sent him shuddering forward.

He braced his hands on either side of his shield. Thor's hand picked up speed as it jerked him. A thumb rubbed at the head, while the other fingers traced circles underneath, making Steve tremble. Behind him, he felt Loki push into him. Steve threw back his head, panting, as Loki thrust into him and Thor continued to touch him. He closed his eyes, feeling his release build, and he came with a groan. Thor's hand slowed as Steve emptied himself into the shield. When he looked down, he watched, fascinated, as Thor gifted him with his strength, the white substance in the shield increasing. He felt the god behind him stiffen, and then Loki left him. Steve wanted to cry out for him to stay, but he held himself in check. Fingers opened him up, and he felt a wetness drip out. A hand with long fingers added this to the mess in the shield.

Two hands, one Loki's, one Thor's, dipped into the shield. They swirled their essences together, coating their fingers, and then they touched Steve's body once again. Steve felt them draw the sigils of power, and at last, they trailed up his chin and into his mouth. He accepted their offerings and licked them clean. He closed his eyes, steadying his breathing, and he felt their presences disappear.

Steve looked up at the alter, and said, "Thank you." The statues of the gods looked down at him without answer. His eyes lingered on the faces of Loki and Thor. They looked as gods should, majestic and removed from the worries of humans. He whispered one last prayer and then left with his shield to clean himself up.

 

"I do not like this ruse, brother," Thor said as they watched Steve make his final benediction. They were cloaked in Loki's magic, hidden from Steve's view once the "ritual" had been completed.

Loki looked from Steve up to the golden statues that towered above the alter. They were not of great likeness to them, looking more like the same person dressed in different trappings than individuals. Even their mother looked suspiciously like a beardless Odin.

"I would rather take him with us," Thor continued, "and have him join our beds, our exploits, our feasts, every day and night."

Steve stood to leave. Loki agreed with Thor. He wanted to whisk Steve away from this forsaken world. It had been long since Heimdall had bothered to listen to their prayers, and longer still since Odin had strode upon the earth. Steve deserved more than a quick fuck in such an ostentatious excess of space. He wanted Steve to look him in the eyes, and he wanted to whisper the words of lovers, not gods, in his ears.

"But he would never accept that," he told Thor. "This man has a purpose, and we cannot dissuade him from it. We can merely give him confidence when he asks."

"Aye," Thor said. "But should he fall in battle?"

Loki turned his eyes to Thor, anger flaring in him. "That will not happen." He followed Steve with his eyes. "I will make sure of it."

He concentrated, and his body shifted, shortening and rounding itself out, until it settled itself into the form of a human woman

Thor picked up his hand and kissed the inside of Loki's wrist. His hands appeared so much larger to Loki in this form. "If only I might be able to join you two."

There were many things for which Loki was envious of Thor. Thor's place as heir and his lack of magic were not among those. He stroked Thor's cheek with the back of his hand. 

"Come when I call for you. Those 'spells' might need to be strengthened."

"Always, brother. For you two, always."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slatgjof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039061) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan)




End file.
